Torn's Surprise
by IvyBlonde
Summary: Jak meets Torn for a breifing but something seems off about him. whats with the strange looks? Jak doesn't get it till he starts to pull the fast moves. first installment, rest done by MinxBubblOo .link in my profile to hers.


well people this was written when I was in...a strange mood and my friends started calling it pron so i re-write the ending and this is what came out.

Its preety much an on going story in diif stages of Jak and Torns relation ship.

but heres the catch! the rest has been written by someone else dun-dun-dun!

to find it find .Minx-101. once she's uploaded it

**

* * *

**

Torns Surprise 

Jak walked into HQ and saw Torn standing where he always did in front of the table monitor but he had the oddest expression on his face.

"Something wrong Tornie ol' boy?" Jak asked.

"Hmm not really."

"Well what have you got for me now?" He was meaning what crap mission did he have for him next.

"You could always go clean the sewers," Torn growled obviously not in a good mood.

"Hey what put you in a fowl mood?"

"Argh, those bloody crimsons are on my back to sign back up!"

Jak sat himself down on a chair.

"Well…" Torn started. Jak waited for him to finish.

"You could always cheer me up," Torn had a bit of a sleezy tone in his voice and another strange expression. Jak sat bolt upright.

"What?!"

"Like I said you could always cheer me up."

The look on his face scared Jak. Torn sat started to move around the table toward Jak. Jak started to get up from his chair but Torn moved faster and he pushed Jak back down and sat on his lap facing him.

"Ahh… Torn I'd appreciate it if you'd GET OFF ME!" Jak roared in his face.

"Now, now Jak common don't you want to try something new? Could be fun!"

"Your nuts... now move it!"

Torn started to slowly stroke the side of Jak's face. Jak pushed his arm aside Torn was starting to creep him out. There was a knock at the door.

"Hey Torn!" called a voice. "It's Daxter open up! Is Jak there?"

Torn shoved his hand over Jak's mouth to stop him from calling out. Jak struggled with him trying to get it off. Torn yelled through the door.

"No he ain't here and no I'm not opening up now go away!"

"Gee, don't need to get edgy. Some one might think you had someone…"

his voice faded away as he walked away.

"Can't have any interruptions now can we?" Torn whispered into Jak's ear.

"Get off before I'm forced to hurt you!" He threatened.

"Oh but maybe I like it painful," he replied bending forward to kiss Jaks forehead.

"Right that's it." He growled as he shoved Torn off and sent him flying across the room to hit the opposite wall. For someone so thin Torn moved rather quickly he soon had Jak pressed to the wall. His lips soon followed. He pressed up against Jak and soon after realised that he had stopped struggling and started to return his kiss.

"Beep, beep!"

The monitor started going off. But they ignored it hands travelling up and down each other's bodies as they kissed.

"Beep, beep!"

Who ever was calling would soon come up on the monitor. Torn started to unbutton Jaks pants and Jak was pulling off Torn's jacket. this was moving faster then either of them expected.

"See this is meant to be!" torn whispered wetly into jak ear as they stuggled with eachothers clothing.

"We simply click!" Torn said as they gasped for breath and Jak pressed his lips to Torn's neck.

Whatever was happening Jak didn't want it to stop and the monitor was starting to annoy him he wished it would stop beeping.

"Beep, beep, beep"

"Uh oh," Torn murmured pushing away from Jak who sank to the floor.

"Torn why didn't you pick up?"

"Ashlin if you don't mind I'm kind of I'm the middle of something."

"Well ok but I got orders from the crimson to arrest you on sight!"

"I'll deal with that when i get a moment ok?"

"Alright but I don't see what could be more important then the risk of you getting shot by a shoddy crimson!"

"Bye Ashlin" Torn growled losing patience.

She clicked off and he turned back to Jak who was struggling to do up his pants again.

Jak was thinking that it was a good thing that Ashlin had called in. It had stopped him form doing something he would no doubt regret tomorrow.

"Come now Jak we were just starting to get somewhere," teased Torn.

"Precisely and that's why I'm leaving!"

Torn felt his heart wrench.

"But… but you simply can't leave!" Torn said softly.

"Why not?" Jak said standing up and looked at Torn the look on his face was one of plain hurt and longing and it scared the hell out of Jak.

"Dam it Jak I've wanted this for so long now that I've got close you can't just pull away it's not fair on me!"

Jak couldn't believe it! He was close to tears! Torn looked as if he was actualy going to cry. His eyes were filling up and he had a look that seemed like he was about to have a fit.

"Look Torn…"

(sigh)

Jak was at a loss for what to say.

"Jak would you honestly leave me here in this state of heart break because you can't face your feelings?"

"FEELINGS! Look it's not the sort of feelings I have towards you!" Jak said trying to reason with the now emotional Torn.

And it would have been true except Torn could see that he was lying by the look on his face.

"Admit it!" Torn finally yelled again losing patience.

"Admit what?" Jak yelled back.

"That you want me!" Torn retorted.

Jak shook his head. This was going no where.

They stood there for awhile in silence Torns Shirt hanging open after being ripped by Jak and Jaks pants done up wrong in a hurry.

Finally Torn lost control and his tears spilled out. Jak just started he still couldn't believe it. Torn was crying… over him!

"Look," Torn said.

"Would you do me a favour and leave?" he said motioning towards the door.

Jak sighed again and instead stepped towards Torn and huged him. They were about the same height and were eye to eye. Jak didn't say any thing just looked at him and sighed again then kissed him. Just they way he day dreamed about in his spare time when Torn came floating through his thoughts. The embrace lasted for some time before they pulled apart and all that Jak said was.

"Ok, I admit it… I do want you."

* * *

and there you go you want the rest? wait till .Minx-101. decides to upload

lol


End file.
